This invention relates generally to the field of restraining devices located inside a passenger motor vehicle and more specifically to a vehicle partition for restraining pets from entering the front passenger portion of the vehicle.
When a dog owner travels in a motor vehicle, it is wise to restrain the pet in the rear seat portion of the vehicle, and in so doing, prevent the dog from interfering with the driving activity of the owner as well as to offer some protection to the dog in the event of a sudden stop by the vehicle.
A number of inventors have tried to solve this problem by offering restraining barriers of various designs including W. M. Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,687, S. A. Abruzzino U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,781, A. Beaudet U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,814, D. J. Kacar et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,105, John H. Nichaus U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,817, Michael A Traxler U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,700, Gordon C. Spater application number 2006/0103155 and Kurt r. Murray et al U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,297.
While all of the above mentioned inventions seem to provide a barrier between the front seats and rear seats of a passenger vehicle, there is a deficiency in the prior technology. None of the designs shown in the prior art allow the user of the partition to easily and quickly retract the partition into a storage enclosure when not in use. Additionally, none of the prior art designs allow the user to easily and quickly remove or replace an upper partition that is located in the space between the two head rests of the front passenger seats. Finally, none of the prior art designs provide alternate methods and locations of attachment depending on the style of the vehicle.